Iskander al-Khalid
Iskander al-Khalid is the El Aurian Starfleet officer, known in DS9 for his unfortunate luck involving the mUniverse. Having previously been stationed on the USS Valiant as the Flight Operations supervisor, he is currently retired, enjoying the civilian life with his wife and children. Background Information There are a few scars on his body – most notable being a crescent-shaped scar which cuts through Iskander's left brow on the outer edge. The mark came from a sparring lesson without his father's permission when Iskander was young. The wound was to remain as a character lesson for the boy, but Iskander chose to use it to impress his class-mates, much to his father's chagrin. Iskander’s one main weakness is a severe case of Claustrophobia. He controls the fear fairly well in the enclosed environment of a starship or a fighter – the former because the ship is so open, the latter because he has the chance to escape in time of disaster. He has managed not to allow himself to be placed in situations where his fear would take control, but every once in a while there is no escaping. At those times Iskander forces himself through, praying he has the chance to deal with the fall-out later when he is alone. Current Spouse(s) Johara Noor Iskander met his wife, Johara Noor, on the USS Hiroshima and inherited through her a pair of adopted children. In time, he found his own family building as well, adding another daughter and two sons as well to the clan. For a time, the family resigned from active duty in order to foster their growing family. Johara continued her counselling work through the Earth-based Headquarters, as they made the al-Khalid estate their home. It was a blessing to Iskander’s parents – his mother loving to have so many little ones around. Children Iskander has five children with Johara al-Khalid including Maja al-Khalid, Isaac al-Khalid, Mylee al-Khalid, Hasan al-Khalid and Miriam al-Khalid. Please see the links for more information. Iskander adopted two children from Johara including Tobias al-Khalid and Georgiana al-Khalid. Grandchildren Iskander has one granddaughter from Tobias and Zaina named Zhara al-Khalid. Starfleet Academy After a private education, Iskander attended Starfleet Academy solely to become a pilot, thriving for the freedom and sense of individuality it would give him. Rather than taking the Cadet course, Iskander branched out, taking random classes, flying whenever time allowed him, and basically making a solid name for himself as a pilot. Afterwards he applied as for certification as a Warrant Officer and successfully passed the required exams. Military Service Thus began a long career of constant shifting between advancement and losing rank on account of reckless action or accusations of insubordination. For his part, Iskander never took offence to his Commanders’ decisions, accepting the reprimands with grace and a stoic responsibility. This trend was highlighted in his action during the battle of Wolf 359. Serving aboard the USS Hayden, Iskander defied the orders of his commanding officer and his parents when he joined a small band of pilots determined to rescue those jettisoned souls drifting in the direct advance of the Borg cube. Though relatively unscathed, Iskander's actions brought censure from his CO and, in an unexpected twist, severed any connection with his brother who, when he learned of the plot to skim for refugees and his brother's planned involvement, had tried to follow him, only to have his runabout struck and disabled. While Zahir survived, he blamed his brother for the injury that left him crippled in one leg. After the battle, Iskander was suspended from his position for a few months in which he attended mandatory counselings and tried to speak with his brother. He found it easier to deal with the insipid counselor than to break through Zahir's adamantium shell. Unable to give the latter up for a lost cause, Iskander took a temporary leave of absence from active service. During that time he drew into himself, internalizing his grief as he projected a cool, sombre facade on the outside. When Iskander returned to Starfleet, he was a different man, unable to relate to his fellow officers as before. He served out an uncomfortable service aboard the USS Akira before he was eventually transferred to the Hiroshima as Assistant Chief Flight Control Officer. Iskander was meritoriously granted a regular Starfleet Commission and promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade while on mission with USS Hiroshima. Later, he re-applied to the Academy in order to complete the courses required for earning a genuine commission and was officially granted an official promotion to Lieutenant Commander as he stepped into the Red Squad supervisory department. His tenure was short-lived as a disastrous run-in with the Mirror counterpart of himself left Iskander severely battered – both physically and mentally. He underwent physical therapy and counseling, but nearly lost all the footing he had achieved when his Mirror tormentors returned to finish the task they'd set onto before. Mentally enslaved by mBenjamin Wolfe, Iskander was forced to break onto the Valiant - killing one officer and seriously wounding another - before he was left for dead back in his home. After finally recovering from his ordeal, Iskander officially resigned from Star Fleet, content to focus his attentions on his growing family - both young and old. Reprimands 'Suspended '(2366): After disobeying orders on the USS Hayden, Iskander was suspended for a few months where he attended mandatory counselling. 4 Iskander al-Khalid Category:United Federation of Planets Category:El Aurian Category:Starfleet Category:Flight Category:Red Squad Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:November Category:2260 Category:All Characters